


Underwater Caves

by GunpowderFlaw



Series: The Curse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sequel to The Curse, this is saaaaaad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Kylo回到了起点。





	

“Kylo？Kylo？你在那儿吗？”

声音回响在黑漆漆的洞穴里，海浪一次又一次拍打海岸线的哗哗声从远处传来。

这是Hux，他早就知道。

“我在这儿。”  
Hux大步走上前，仿佛四周的黑暗根本不会对他造成困扰，“我想你了。”他们都赤着脚，脚下的沙子凉凉的。  
“我知道。我也想你了。”手臂环绕住将军的腰线，他能感觉到薄薄衣物下的柔软。  
“我们应该出去。我想看那些星星，它们美极了。”Hux在他怀里拱了拱，鼻尖顶着Kylo的肋骨。  
“当然，为什么不呢。”

包围着他们的隧道实在是太黑了，他几乎看不见脚下的路，但这感觉很好，很宁静、很温暖、很...安心。被阻隔的有节奏的海浪拍击声十分令人镇静。Kylo一直向前走，右手与Hux十指相扣，好像他知道这条路会把他们引向哪里。旁边的将军静静跟着他，一言不发，作为一个永远在争夺控制权的人来说，Hux竟然没有抗议，这实在不像他。

突然，他可以看见海滩了。数以万计的星星挂在他们头顶，发出冷调的光芒，背后藏蓝色的天幕温柔地环抱着它们。海浪暗银白色的边缘由远及近，舔吻着细软的沙滩，每次都带走一些沙砾，并送上新的细砂。远处的岩石山脉围绕着这片海滩，提供一个宁静的港湾，仿佛天地间其它的一切都不再重要，只剩下他、Hux、大海，和这无穷无尽的繁星。

“就是这样！太美了。”Hux整个面庞都被点亮了，闪耀着喜悦。然后，好像记起什么不高兴的回忆一样，他浅色的眉毛纠结起来，“你知道，我多么想永远呆在这里啊。”

这听起来像一句恳求。

“我永远不会离开你的。”Kylo说。即使想要大喊、尖叫的欲望正在渐渐控制他的思维，他还是平稳地抬起了两人交叠的手，微微弯腰，在Hux苍白的手背上印下一个吻。银色的戒指在星光下闪耀。

“看？我们已经结婚了。而且我们交换了誓言。”Kylo微笑，举手展示他一模一样的戒指，努力让自己看起来发自内心地开心。

“我爱你，你知道吗？而且我爱爱你的这种感觉，我生命的每一秒。”他抬头，直直看进那双绿宝石眸子里，它们主人柔软的红发披散在肩上。Hux的头发变长了，比他记忆中长了不少。

“这句话你已经对我说了上千次了，Kylo，每天晚上。”Hux轻笑，“我当然知道。我也爱你。”他抽出手，宠爱地拍了拍Kylo的脸颊，细小的皱纹出现在蓝绿色眼眸的眼角。

于是Kylo站直，合上了他们嘴唇之间的空隙。

这就是家。

他们就坐在那里，海岸线上，听潮起潮落，辨认天上的星座。太多了，那些星星，它们的光芒一定经历了上万年的旅程才到达这里，而他和Hux就沐浴在上古的星光中。Kylo好奇那些衰败的恒星现在是否仍然存在。不知怎的，这令人着迷，Hux头枕在他肩上，带着一丝温度的发梢若有若无地抚着他的脖颈，他们十指交握，均匀的喘息声清晰可闻，身下微凉的细砂触感有如粉末。Kylo深深吸气，Hux轻柔，但同时冷酷、强硬的气息涌入他的胸腔，带着一丝松针的清香，落了雪的松针。

正如同那晚从他冰冷身体上散失的最后一缕生命。

天渐渐变成了浅蓝色，繁星的光辉愈发模糊，海平面上泛着紫红色的光，Hux睡眼惺忪地望着天边一个不存在的点，两人手指仍紧紧相扣。

他得走了。

Kylo睁开眼。

阳光暖暖地透过窗帘照在床单上，渐淡的松树气息仍然在他的鼻腔内缭绕。海浪一波接一波地拍打着窗边的礁石，咸水的味道涌入，冲走了最后一丝令人安心的气味。

和之前的九百八十多天一样，Kylo又一次独自从床上起来。他晃晃脑袋，将梦境的内容从脑海中挤出去。

就在上周，他听说反抗军赢了，彻底结束了这场持续无数年的战争，而宇宙再一次得到了和平。他撇撇嘴角，在这近三年里，他能感受到每一条生命的逝去：反抗军士兵中弹时的痛苦，第一秩序军官临死前的失望与不甘，平民们的恐惧与绝望。

为了战胜邪恶，你必须变得比他们更恶。反抗军并不是一群只会正大光明玩政治手段的理想主义者，欺骗、暗杀、虐待囚犯、袭击依附第一秩序的平民，一个不落。

反抗军和第一秩序，对于那些一心只求和平的平民们，真的有区别吗？他们要的不过是一顿饱饭，一身干净衣服，一个温暖的家和稳定的生活。

就像Kylo原先希望和Hux分享的生活。

简单吃了昨晚烤的面包作为早饭，Kylo走出门去，大海欢快地拍着浪花迎接他。他已经面对同一片海生活了三年。赤脚走在温热的沙滩上，他低头看了看自己的手，它们变得粗糙了不少，几道正在愈合的伤口点缀其上，银色的戒指反射着金光。他原先由于缺乏阳光而过分苍白的皮肤也变成了浅小麦色，脸颊上的斑点也增加了些许。

如果Hux在这里，此时此刻，他是否会看见一片可爱的雀斑洒满Hux泛着红晕的鼻尖呢？

他得活下去。Hux不会高兴这么早与他相见的。

但是孤独正在侵蚀他的理智，他没有一分钟不思念着Hux，他嘴角的小细纹，清澈的眼睛，纤细却有力的四肢。和Kylo完全不同，Hux轻盈优雅，带着一丝永不屈服的韧劲，Kylo曾一度痛恨自己的笨拙。

那个梦第一次出现的时候，他刚刚在这间小屋住下。第二次则发生在一周以后，接着第三次、第四次...直到他发现自己可以控制梦中的细节，Hux的形象根据他的记忆日益丰满，这里的生活也变得不再那么令人窒息。只是...他已经记不起Hux平时的气味了，大脑唯一留下的便是那一日，Hux命陨弑星者基地最后一缕带有温度的气息。

即使到了今天，Kylo仍然觉得自己会在下一个拐角遇见Hux。

他让同一个梦不停歇地反复出现，只是为自己提供一个继续呼吸的理由。结束，并不是他所需要的，他只想活下去，不让他的将军失望。

*

星空下，Hux点亮了无数闪光的小球，与平日不同的，两人都穿的十分正式，Kylo的一头乱发也用发胶梳在脑后，他前倾，伸出了手。微风吹来，穿过额前飘舞的碎发，Hux的绿眼睛定定望着Kylo，后者一手环着将军的腰，一手与红发人紧紧相握。他们脚下轻快地转着圈，Kylo嘴里哼着不成调的歌曲，他记得那是一首共和国时期Han拉着Ben偷偷溜出去参加地下舞会时，舞厅里播放过的曲子。时间仿佛静止了，他们不知疲倦地跳着，Hux脸上的笑容好像照亮了整个空间。

他们转了一圈又一圈，直到星星渐渐隐没在愈加明亮的天光中，直到清晨的阳光火焰一般从远方的海平面蔓延，直到两人被炫目的朝阳吞没。

Kylo没有离开。他不会再离开了。


End file.
